Maybe
by itchypuppy
Summary: Gwen breaks a deal with an old enemy.  One shot, Gwevin.


Author's note: I had three different versions of this scenario tumbling around my head. Hopefully everyone will like this one. I haven't written a fanfictions in a few years so be nice. It's a Gwevin. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Summery: Gwen breaks a deal with an old enemy.

Maybe

By,

Ninee (Roaramon)

"After you." Kevin said gently as he held the door open for Gwen.

Gwen rolled her eyes stepping into the car. Some times she couldn't believe that Kevin, who was so ruff on the outside, would treat her so kindly, when no one was looking of course. "Thanks Kevin." Gwen said as he shut the door and ran around to the driver side. "I had a fun tonight." Gwen commented as Kevin sat in his drivers set.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Kevin questioned starting the engine. It had been a rare night. Kevin had made plans to take Gwen out to dinner, then a movie, and it actually happened without interruptions.

Gwen let out a soft giggle as Kevin began to drive her home. "Of course I'm not just saying that." Gwen assured. "It's nice to actually have a night together, you know, just the two of us." Gwen watched as a soft smile graced Kevin's face as he drove. "What about you? Did you have fun?"

"A quite night with you and not your cousin…" Kevin chucked at her question. "Yeah it was great." He continued as he pulled to a stop outside of her home. "If only we could do this more often." Kevin said as they exited the car. He quickly walked around the front of the car, taking Gwen's hand as he walked her to the door.

"We'll have to work on that." Gwen said quietly stopping at the door.

Kevin took her other hand and held her there for a moment. "I'd like that." Kevin said leaning in, capturing her lips. He released her hands and moved his around her waist, pulling her closer. She instinctively wrapped hers around his neck, helping her pull herself up on her toes to deepen there kiss. "I'd like this more often too." Kevin whispered as he pulled away giving her a playful smirk.

Gwen smiled pulling herself to him, giving him a strong hug. She felt him gently squeeze back. "Goodnight Kevin." She said simply as she loosened her hold on him.

"Goodnight." Kevin echoed back placing one last kiss on her forehead before letting her go. "See you tomorrow?" he asked already knowing the answer. Ben had already scheduled some Forever Knight stakeout for their weekend.

Gwen nodded as she opened the door. "Yeah, will you pick me up?" she asked already knowing the answer as well. Kevin simply nodded back. "Night." Gwen said slipping inside her home.

"Night." Kevin said softly waiting for her to shut the door. He smiled happily as he walked back to his car.

Gwen watched from the window as Kevin entered his car and drove off. She turned around seeing an empty home. Her parents had taken a few weeks off to go see her brother Ken at his collage, leaving her alone. Not that she minded, she would have liked to see her brother as well, but plumber business never seemed to allow it. As Gwen moved upstairs towards her room she began to feel another presence. She slowly walked the halls seeing nothing out of order. As she wrapped her fingers around the handle for her bedroom door her mind flashed with unrecognizable energy. She pulled her hand back as she shook her head, unable to identify who or what had been in her home. Gwen opened her door and saw nothing out of place. She closed her eyes, using her mana to scan the home for any other living thing. "Nothing." Gwen said quietly not understanding. She sat on her bed pulling her shoes off. "Finally get an alien free night and it makes me paranoid." She laughed to herself as she got ready for bed.

"I had a better day yesterday." Gwen moaned into Kevin's chest hugged him as they were saying there goodnights.

"Agreed." Kevin said laying his tired head on Gwen's as he hugged her back. "Why he can't get his information strait. It's not that hard, I can do."

Gwen chucked softly letting go of Kevin. "I think he just enjoys torturing us." She said opening her door.

"Running us around in circles all day, wasting my fuel, and scratching my paint job." Kevin complained looking back at his worn out car. "He's lucky I'm in a good mood."

Gwen smiled contently at her oddly forgiving boyfriend. "Night Kevin." Gwen yawned getting his attention back.

Kevin turned back and smiled softy at Gwen with tired eyes. "Goodnight Gwen." He said as he left a kiss on her cheek. He waited as he always did for her to enter her home and shut the door, as he turned and looked back at his damaged car the smile faded from his face. "Dam Tennyson."

Gwen watched as Kevin inspected his car before he left. "Oh well." She sighed feeling slightly bad for his car.

Gwen yawned and started to head for her room, but again, as she climbed the stairs to her room she became filled with a notion that she was not alone. Gwen quietly moved towards her bedroom door, reaching slowly to the handle, slowly turning it. She held her breath as she swung the door open revealing, nothing. She walked into her room assuming she was just exhausted.

"You're a hard one to sneak up on." A deep voice rose from behind Gwen. She jumped, spinning around but felt a hand reach out, grabbing her left forearm. "Ahh, Lovely Gwen." Gwen found herself faced to face with a grayed withered face.

"Michael!" Gwen gasped feeling a sharp pinch on her arm as he started to pull mana from her.

"Your promised me energy that would last me a year, it's only been six months." He hissed angrily clenching her forearm.

"It should have." Gwen hissed in pain. She couldn't image how or what he had used all her energy one so quickly. Gwen closed her eyes, trying to focus herself.

"Look at me damn it." Michael shook her trying to get her to open her eyes. "Look at what you did to me." Gwen took a deep breath, and lifted her head and did as he told her. Michael watched as her eyes lids slowly opened, revealing her eyes filled with pink mana. Suddenly she fired energy from her eyes right in Michaels face, forcing him release her. Michael reeled back from the attack holding his face. "You owe me!" he hissed looking back at her, he had caught her off guard the first time, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"I owe you nothing." Gwen said taking a defensive step back.

Michael looked at her and let a smile cross his faded lips. "You owe me everything." He hissed not moving from his spot. "You came to me, begging for help to save your precious monster. You gave me your word." He still smiled knowing that Gwen didn't have it in her to go back on her promise. "A years worth of mana."

"And that's what I gave you." Gwen defended.

Michael's smile faded as he looked at her defining eyes. "It's only been six months." He yelled taking a step towards her.

"It's not my fault you went though it that fast." Gwen still defended herself.

"You promised me time not quantity." He said regaining himself. "It's not my fault you underestimated my usage." He watched as Gwen's eyes widened, he knew he had her. "Now I want what's rightfully mine, or would you like your precious Kevin to return to his insanity." He smiled wickedly as he continued. "Or maybe the null void, I'm sure there are a few things the plumbers don't know about. Wither or not there true, he really doesn't have a good reputation now does he."

Gwen's breath stopped. She expected Michael to make threats to her, but to Kevin, she would never risk him. "Alright Michael." Gwen gave in.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Michael snickered.

"I'll need sometime, I'm not…" Gwen started but Michael was quick to stop her.

"Tomorrow night." Michael said quickly. "Meet me at the woods outside of Bellwood." He said walking up to Gwen. "Tell no one, and come alone." He said walking past her to the window and then climbed out.

Gwen stood, not sure what she should do. She looked down at her throbbing forearm seeing the mark left from his leach like hands.

Gwen didn't sleep, her mind still debated of if she was doing was right. "You feeling ok?" Kevin's concerned voice asked from beside her. They were both sitting on the hood of Kevin's car, waiting outside of Los Soledad for Ben. Apparently he had gotten another tip from one of his sources.

Gwen looked towards Kevin seeing him waiting for a response. "Oh, yeah, fine." Gwen responded quietly.

Kevin raised an eyebrow not believing her. "You sure?" he said as he looked her over. "You have been quite all day, and what are you cold?" he said pulling on her odd long sleeve shirt. Gwen quickly pulled her arm away from him, not waiting him to accidentally see the mark left by Michael.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Ben's said pulling his car to a stop in front of Kevin and Gwen, grabbing both of their attention. Gwen sighed in relief, Kevin just looked annoyed. "That guy was totally wrong." Ben said not getting out of his car.

"So once again, you drag us out here for nothing." Kevin said rolling his eyes at Ben.

"Yeah sorry." Ben apologized.

Kevin sighed letting off so steam. "Well that might be for the best, Gwen's not feeling well anyway." He said softly.

Gwen looked at him angrily, but didn't say a word. "Yeah, ok." Ben said unconcerned. "I'm going to Mr. Smoothies with Julie. I'll let you know if anything else is going on, see you guys later." He said pulling away.

"I not sick." Gwen grumbled sliding off the hood and climbed into Kevin's car.

"Well something's wrong." Kevin said joining her in the car.

"Nothing's wrong." Gwen almost yelled looking at Kevin.

She instantly regretted it seeing a hurt look enter his eyes. "Fine." Kevin said coldly starting the car, driving back towards Bellwood.

"Kevin, I'm sorry…" Gwen started.

"No it's fine Gwen." Kevin said still in a cold tone. "I understand, you don't trust me."

Gwen's eyes widened at his statement. "That's not true." She immediately argued.

"Then tell me what's going on with you?" Kevin said looking towards her. Gwen stared at him in silence, she couldn't risk telling him, and she wouldn't lie to him. "That's what I thought." He said looking back towards the road. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Kevin stopped outside of her home, but didn't get out of the car as he normally did. Gwen stared at him. He didn't say a word; he didn't even move his hands from the wheel.

"See you later." Gwen said softly not wanting to leave with him mad at her.

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin callously said turning his head more away from her. He didn't want her to see the pain he could not hide.

Gwen whimpered softly at the harshness in his voice. She slipped out of his car with tears building in her eyes. As soon as she shut the door, Kevin drove off, not even looking back to make sure she made it to her door. "I'm sorry." Gwen cried as she entered her empty home.

Gwen paced back and forth between the trees waiting for Michael wishing this miserable day would be over. She had been there since the sunset which seemed like hours ago. But still she waited, alone, for the untrustworthy ex-plumber. She didn't like the having to give him more energy. She didn't want to thinking about what kayos he was causing with her energy.

Suddenly a snap of a twig got Gwen's attention, she looked towards the source of the noise but saw nothing. Again, Gwen felt like she was being watched. She took an instinctive stepped back and right against into large pair of arms. Gwen panicked as they wrapped themselves around her, holding her tightly. Gwen struggled against the strong arms, but they forced her to turn around to face who ever it was. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see her attacker. "Gwen calm down, it's me." Kevin's voice filled her ears. She opened her eyes seeing Kevin's concerned ones staring back at her.

"Kevin." Gwen sighed in relief wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. "What are you doing here?" She quickly questioned.

Kevin passed a hand over her worried face and let it rest on her shoulder. "I didn't like our fight." He said looking a bit ashamed. "I didn't mean to be so horrible. I just, I worry about you." He said letting his forehead bump hers. "I went back to your house to talk to you and no one was home so I followed your plumber's badge. What are you doing out here, all alone?" Kevin questioned. Gwen looked up at him unsure what to say. "Gwen please, tell me." His voice was pleading with her. Gwen looked up at him, and then let her gaze fall to her left arm. Kevin followed seeing Gwen holding up the sleeve to her shirt revealing a familiar burse. He gently took her arm in his and pulled it up so he could get a better look. "Morningstar." Kevin's blood began to boil as he instantly recognized the mark. "What did he do to you?" Kevin asked trying to keep calm.

Gwen sighed looking away. "He attacked me last night." Gwen said softly.

Kevin's head instantly snapped to attention. "What!" he growled angrily. Kevin closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Why did you tell me?" Kevin asked.

"He made threats…" Gwen started.

"He threatened you?" Kevin gasped.

"No, he threatened you." Gwen corrected him.

"Oh Gwen." Kevin sighed pulling her to him. "What does he want?" he asked not letting her go.

"He's low on energy, he wants more mana." Gwen said quietly taking comfort in Kevin's arms. "He latched on to me last night, but I was able to get away. He said that I owed him more energy, when I tried to argue that's when he threatened you." She explained.

"He can't threaten to hurt me Gwen." Kevin said softly.

"He didn't threaten to hurt you." Gwen said looking up into Kevin's eyes. "He threatened to take you away from me." She explained getting teary eyed. "I don't want to lose you." Gwen continued as a few tears fell, Kevin quickly whipped them away. "So I agreed to meet him here to give him more."

"Ok." Kevin said oddly calmly as he unwrapped his arms from around her. "Well that's not happening." He said taking her hand in his. "If he's got a problem he'll have to take it up with me. Come on, let's get out of here." He said confidently leading her out of the forest.

It was still the middle of the night as Kevin and Gwen drove back to her home in silence. Kevin pulled in, parking in the empty driveway. "Where are you parents anyway?" Kevin asked looking around seeing no lights on or any other cars in the drive way.

"There not here." Gwen explained as they walked up to the door to the home. "They've been visiting Ken." She added.

"So wait, you've been here all alone?" Kevin asked concernedly as they entered the dark home.

"Well yeah." Gwen answered simply turning the lights on. "I'm almost eighteen, it's not the first time I've been home alone."

Kevin frowned at her lack of concern. "I'm not leaving you alone with Morningstar looking for you." He said simply. "How did he get in here without you knowing anyway?" Kevin asked looking towards Gwen. "I can't even step on the lawn with out you knowing." He added.

Gwen smiled and took Kevin's hand. "I can feel your mana from a mile away." Gwen said softly leading him up to her room. "He attacked me in here. I felt a presence when I first came in, but sometimes I feel that when there's a spider near by. I'm can feel every living beings mana."

"Yeah, well Morningstar is a bit of a bug." Kevin smiled at his attempt to make Gwen laugh, it failed.

"He left though the window, like you do when you're sneaking out." Gwen said pointing to her closed window. "I'm assuming that's how he got in."

Kevin though for a moment. "Not necessarily." Kevin said looking around her room. "There are lots of ways to get into a home with out anyone knowing." He said looking back at Gwen seeing her looking accusingly back at him. "At least that's what I hear." He added innocently.

"Right." Gwen sighed not convinced. "How about I go make us something to eat, while you check the house out?" She said seeing him going over to her window.

"Got any of your moms cookies? There awesome!" Kevin said looking over the window carefully looking for any signs of forced entry.

"I'll see what I can do." Gwen said as she rolled her eyes at him and left him meticulously inspecting her room. Gwen began to go though her fridge looking for something that Kevin would like besides cookies. Gwen heard foot steps coming up behind her as she continued to look over the fridge. "What do you think of left over pizza?"

"You're delicious enough, lovely Gwen." Michael's voice filled her ears. She spun around finding him directly behind her. Before Gwen could utter a sound, he lunged at her, wrapping one hand over her mouth, the other around her neck, pinning her to the wall beside the fridge. Suddenly, Michael's parasitic hand latched on to her slender neck, pulling her energy from her. Gwen winched as the sharp needle like teeth dug into her skin. "I told you to be there. I gave you a chance to save yourself from this." Michael growled pushing his face close to hers. "I guess you enjoying the pain as much and I enjoy hunting you." He said softly letting his forehead rest on hers as he's grey hair began to turn blond again.

Gwen began to panic, she managed enough strength to pull her arms up and push against Michael. But this only made him fight harder. "Still the little spitfire." Michael growled as he fought to maintain his hold on Gwen. Gwen managed to push herself away from the wall enough to attempt to slip out of his grasp, but this only resulted in throw them both off balance, knocking both of them to the floor. "I like where you going with this lovely Gwen." Michael hissed as he lifted himself on his hands and knees. Gwen tried to squirm away, but Michael now had enough of her power to react quicker. He grabbed her by her foot, pulling her back to the floor forcing her to fall on her stomach. He flipped her over, reattaching one hand to her neck and the other over her mouth. Gwen's eyes filled with terror as he pulled himself on top of her. "Nice try." Michael whispered leaning close to her ear. "I'm really enjoying myself." He said resting his forehead against hers once again. "I see why Levin is so obsessed over you, your so deliciously intoxication." Suddenly Gwen felt him pull his hand away from her mouth, only to be replaced by his lips. Gwen squealed in disgust as he forcibly kissed her.

But as Gwen struggled to find the energy to fight back she felt a sudden jerk over her body and she saw Michael tossed aside. "Get away from her!" Kevin's enraged voice bellowed as he protectively placed himself between Gwen and Michael. Gwen saw him, covered in metal armor standing over her, his clenched metal fist twice the size as they normally were. Gwen managed to pull herself into a protective ball, but still unable to move from the floor.

"Ahh Levin I knew you'd find us eventually." Michael responded not surprised by Kevin's sudden appearance.

Kevin's eyes burned with rage. "You're a dead man Morningstar." He yelled his voice filled with fury.

"Really Levin." Michael said rising to his feet. "I would think someone with your history would understand what happens when someone breaks a deal." He smiled at Kevin, thinking he would be able to talk him out of his rage. But Kevin wasn't going to allow Michael to do anything but suffer.

"No one touches Gwen." Kevin snarled not paying any attention to what Michael had to say. Unprepared for the sudden attack, Kevin lunged at Michael and managed to grab his arm, spinning him and tossed him though the wall in kitchen and outside the home.

Michael shook his head as he tried to rise from the ground, but Kevin was right behind him. Kevin grabbed Michael by the throat and pulled from the ground. "Kevin I…" Michael didn't have time to finish as Kevin slammed him by his head into the ground, leaving a small crater. Kevin stood above the hole looking down his eyes fixed on Michael. Michael felt panic over take him as he looked into Kevin's unforgiving eyes. He had underestimated Kevin's unpredictable temper greatly. "I give…" But again as soon as Michael opened his mouth Kevin was on him. Kevin leaped into the air, and slammed his full metal body weight onto the unprotected Michael.

Kevin stood over Michael, his breath was coming our harshly as he glared hatefully over the beaten man. Kevin thought about how he had heard commotion coming from downstairs. Then seeing Michael forcing himself on Gwen, his Gwen! Kevin's breath began to come unsteadily, his vision became burned. Michael had hurt her, his Gwen. Kevin wanted Michael dead. "Don't you ever touch her!" Kevin heard himself yelling; with every word he threw a punch into Michael's unmoving body. Kevin started hyperventilating for a moment as he stared at Michael, but somewhere in the back of his rage filled mind a thought of Gwen, still hurt and lying on the kitchen floor. As Kevin allowed the metal to slip from his body, he began he realized how badly he was shacking, he had his teeth were clenched so hard that drool was forming in his mouth. He lifted a hand to his face feeling it soaked with sweat. "Gwen." He forgot all about his current state and the beaten man by his feet.

Gwen maintained her position curled up on her kitchen floor, too weak at the moment to move. Suddenly she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around her. "I got yeah." Kevin's voice filled her head as she found herself held like a frightened child against Kevin's strong chest. Gwen managed lift a hand to Kevin's shoulder, clenching his shirt, not wanting to let go. She could feel him shacking under her grasp, and when she looked up at him, she almost lost her breath seeing face still distorted in anger. Gwen felt Kevin shift her weight, but he did not let her go. She watched as Kevin pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he carried her towards the front door.

"Hey Ben." Gwen heard Kevin's harsh voice straining to speak calmly to her cousin. "You want a real tip, there's an incapacitated alien lying in Gwen's back yard." Gwen heard Kevin click the phone off without further explanation. As soon as Kevin pocketed the phone it started ringing again, but he just ignored it. Before Gwen knew what Kevin was doing, she found herself being lowered into his passenger seat of his car. Without a word he shut her door and walked around to the driver's side, letting himself in. He started the car the looked over, back to Gwen. "I go it." He said reaching around Gwen, fastening her seatbelt around her.

The ride was a blur, before Gwen knew it they were parked outside of Kevin's home. Gwen then found herself being lifted again into Kevin's safe arms once again. He held her securely to his chest as he carried her into his home. He walked over to his sofa and placed her down gently. He then took a seat beside her. Gwen could feel the sofa begin to shake; she realized that Kevin was still shacking uncontrollable. Kevin's cell phone began to ring again. He sighed softly and as calmly as he could he took the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the small piece of technology in his large hand, still making the annoying ringing sound, and the name, Ben, flashing over the screen. He suddenly clenched the phone in his hand tossed in into the next room, causing a symphony of crashing sounds to follow. Gwen sat in silence unsure what was going on, or what she should do. After a few moments Gwen watched as Kevin took a large, deep breath and released it, allowing his body to relax slightly. He then turned to Gwen, and pulled her to him, nuzzling his face on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Gwen." He breathed burying his head further into her neck as he hugged her tightly. "Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled away. "Are you hurt?"

Gwen sat still as Kevin lifted one hand up to her neck, lightly running his fingers over the marks Michael left. "I feel tired and a little out of it, but I'm ok." Gwen responded. She took Kevin's hand in her own, pulling it away from her burses. "Are you ok?" She asked making sure he was looking at her.

Kevin looked up, locking his eyes with hers. "No, I'm not." He said simply his voice still sounding strained. Gwen could feel his body tense under her hand. "He hurt you. He hurt my girl! No one is ever aloud to lay a finger my girl!" He growled snapping his eyes away from Gwen's. "I want him dead." He continued clenching his fists.

"Kevin, its ok, calm down." Gwen said as she lifted a hand to shoulder, forcing him to look back at her.

"It is not ok!" Kevin yelled not bothering to hide his anger any longer. "It's bad enough that he stole your energy, but to force himself on you." Kevin stopped realizing the panic that he had been trying to ignore was starting to come out. Gwen gasped seeing tears forming in the brim of his eyes. Kevin let out a groan as he quickly wrapped his arms around Gwen, pulling her to his chest. "Gwen." He moaned burying his head in her hair letting the few tears fall. "No one should hurt you like that."

Gwen sat still in Kevin's embrace. "I'm ok Kevin." Gwen said not really sure what to say. "You stopped him."

Gwen could hear Kevin's deep breathing as he lifted his head from hers. He looked down into her tired eyes. "I know." He started softly calming a little. "I know, but seeing you like that, it just." Kevin stopped. He didn't know how to explain the fear he felt, the panic that filled him at just the thought of someone laying a cruel hand on her, the rage that filled him when the unthinkable had almost happened. Kevin sighed lowing his lips to her forehead as he wove his arms around her. "Just let me hold you." He whispered placing a hand behind her head, laying it against his chest.

Gwen sighed contently, she knew Kevin had a heard time describing his emotions and was just surprised that he allowed himself to say what he had already. After a few moments Gwen felt Kevin's grasp on her tighten as he laid down on the sofa, pulling her beside her, tucking her securely between the back of the sofa and his chest. Gwen saw Kevin's eyes struggling to stay open; hers were feeling heavy as well. "Thank you Gwen." Kevin whispered softly, all the anger seemed to have finally left his body.

Gwen looked at him questionable. "For what, I should be thanking you." She whispered back.

Kevin smiled tiredly as he lifted a hand to her face, sliding a few stray hairs behind her ear. "For letting me protect you." He said softly. "I know you don't like being the defenseless one, but I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me save you."

Gwen's only response was a quick peck on his lips. "I do trust you Kevin, more that you'll ever know." She said before recapturing his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Kevin gently rolled, leaning her back onto the sofa, slightly lying on her deepening there kiss.

An annoying ringing came from Gwen's side causing them to reluctantly separate. Kevin sighed pitifully as Gwen dug her phone out of her pocket. She moaned seeing the name, Ben, flashing across the screen. But before she could answer Kevin gently took the phone from her. With a smirk gracing his lips, he tossed it into the other room, joining his earlier discarded one. "He can wait till morning." He said happily leaning in, pulling Gwen back into his loving embrace.


End file.
